


fighting side by side

by jockwizard



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: kara runs and begins a difrent journey to become supergirl





	fighting side by side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> inspired by a great author Kalexforever91 not sure if ill contnue the fic but never say never i guess

Kara had many hardships in her life she lost her entire plannet leaveing herself and her cousin kal el orphan. She was told by her mother alura and father zor el too watch over her cousin and protect him raise him on earth. But there was a problem after kara left kryptons atmosphere. There was a blast that had struck karas escape pod sending her spirling too the phantom zone where she was trapped for 20 years in stasis. When she eventully made it to earth she was greated by her grown up cousin kal el who no longer needed her to take care of him he had told her that he was taking her too a family who would teach her how to control the powers her father and mother had told her about. When clark as kara learnt he liked to be called took her to the danvers she was introduced to eliza and jerimiah she knew they were kind people that they would teach her about this knew world that she would call home.

Kara had been with the danvers for a month but it had been a long and tiresome process for kara she had broken plates and the tv also she was scarred of every new sound that she came across. And the danvers own daughter alexandra or alex as kara later learned to call her hated karas guts. So kara was once alone again and she absolutly hated it no one to talk too and kal never came to visit. Kara swore one day she would make him understand his place in the house of el. The headship of the house of el passed to the oldest child of the house and couldnt be changed unless in the case of death. Which happened when alura zor el and jor el died on krypton makeing kara the head of the family. Clark told her to stay with the danvers but he could not actully make her he had no say in the matter. 

Kara was takeing out of her mussings by eliza danvers asking her a question.

" kara sweetie could you come her i want to test you for some thing please " eliza asked kara.

Kara was getting sick of these test that clark said they could run so much so that she had finaly had enough she was not a pin cusion.

" no i dont think i will eliza " kara said.

Alex danvers who was in the room looked up from her book and gasped when kara said that and turned to her mother and waited to see what her mum would say.

" but darling clark said that you had to help so please do as you are told " eliza said.

Kara stood deffiant and spoke to eliza and told her the truth " kal el is not the head of the house of el i am so dont think i have to follow his rules. I am not youre science experiment dr danvers i do not give you permission to do so and you cant force me you are not my mother " kara got up and went to leave but stopped when eliza spoke.

" thats because youre mother and father are dead kara we are all you have left " eliza said. 

Kara bolted up the stairs slamming the door and shakeing the house eliza knew instantly that what she said crossed way over a line. She looked towards her daughter alex who was shakeing her head.

" wow mum that was a total dick move " alex said as she got up " you do know she is smarter than all of us right she was a child prodigy in science on krypton she knows more about the universe than anyone on this plannet and you just insulted her " alex said as she reached her mothers lab door.

" how do you know all this information alex please tell me " eliza asked 

alex looked towards her mother and shook her head she couldnt beleive her own mother was wanting her to tell her all karas secrets just so she knew more.

" you know mum i will never tell you her secrets. She deserves better she needs someone to talk to and i wont lose her trust by telling you them sorry " alex finished as she left the room.

Mean while upstairs kara was paceing the room getting more angry by the minute but she knew she couldnt let the anger get too her she was better than that. Just then there was a knock at the door.

" kara its me alex can we talk " alex asked through the door.

Kara thought about it for a second " sure alexandra please come in " kara said.

Alex sat on the end of the bed looking at kara before finding her voice " is what you told mum true kara " alex asked.

" it is i would never lie about that the only way the headship of house can change is if i die only then will clark become head of the family " kara said " the house of el is one of the most important familys on krypton " kara finished.

" wow so you are like royalty then huh kara " alex said.

" i mean i guess but i would never be like those snooby people on tv " kara replied.

Kara sat next to alex and changed the conversation " so hows maggie alex " kara asked.

" wait how do you know about maggie " alex asked but she knew from the look on karas face " ah super hearing " alex finished.

Kara got up from her bed and headed to her wardrobe and grabbed a bag that she had packed in case she wanted to run and she was feeling like leaveing for a little while. As she packed she saw alex leave the room. As she finished packing alex came back in and handed her a emvelope with enough cash to last a little bit.

" its not much kara but it will do for a bit please just promise me ill see you again " alex asked.  
Kara hugged alex and spoke " i promise i will alex ill see you again i have a friend i made she said she will keep me hidden for awhile if i ever need to vanish " kara finished.

Kara flew out the window away from the danvers house as she was flying away from midvale she heard a small voice " kara " kara intreaged by the voice landed in a small clearing.she saw her friend waitng for her she rushed over and hugged her friend crarefull not to put too much pressure on her even if her friend was a member of the league of assasins.  
" nyssa i knew you would come " kara said as she pecked nyssa on the lips.

" i told you i would my love now come we head to nanda parbat " nyssa said as kara flew them away.

Kara didnt know what the future would hold but she knew somewhere down the line her and kals paths would cross again time would tell if she would become hero like kal or something else nyssa had offered to train her but time would tell what would be come of kara zor el.


End file.
